Cellulose is a readily available substance which can be used to manufacture a range of articles. There are a number of advantages to using cellulose when manufacturing articles, which include its relatively low cost, and the fact that it is environmentally friendly.
Fluoropolymers are well-known and can be used to modify materials, in particular the surface properties of manufactured articles. For example, it is common to apply fluoropolymers such as polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) to metal articles to obtain low surface-energy coatings imparting a lubricated and water-repellent character to the surface of the article, e.g. these coatings can be used to produce “non-stick” cookware or low friction bearings. However, it is difficult to apply some additives, including fluoropolymers, to cellulose-based articles, because cellulose degrades at the temperatures commonly required to process them.
Bearings are well known that include a bearing surface provided by a flexible sheet or tube, which is usually made of materials impregnated with a lubricant, such as wax, PTFE or oil. The sheet or tube is placed between the moving parts of the bearing and allows these parts to move relative to each other. This design is often used in bearings that are not subject to large forces, e.g. in the joints or support arms of car tailgates, air-cylinders rotary valves and actuators. If the bearing surface has deteriorated or become worn, the sheet or tube may be replaced.
Accordingly, there is a need for a bearing component that is cost-effective, robust, and universal to be used for various bearing surfaces, including different sizes, shapes, and applications, and in various environments and temperatures.